Ophyra Grate
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Ophyra Grate is District partners with Fausto Grandeur Information Name: Ophyra Grate Age: 18 District: 4 Height: 5'8 Weapon: Sword, Metal Claws Strengths: Ophyra is very good with swimming. Since she inhabited the District, 4, she is a natural born swimmer. Although she isn't an extremely fast swimmer, she can swim for a long amount of time and distance. So her stamina is also very high when it comes to running or simming long distances or time frames. Also, Ophyra is a very good fisherman, this skill may only come in handy when there is a large body of water, but it is a skill that she greatly posseses. She is very good at constructing lures out of different items in her surroundings, and knows how to fish in various ways from cast and reel, to using a sinker and worms, to using nets. Also, Ophyra is quite cunning and agile, which would make her very dangerous in the arena. She is a predator, and can easily sneak up on other tributes. Weaknesses: Ophyra isn't the strongest person, but she can hold her own while fighting with other people. But by no means would she be able to throw big heavy crates or bags around all day, she is more of a sneaky type killer rather than a brute enforcer. Also, she doesn't have the best sense of direction, and can easily get lost, which could pose a huge problem to her in the arena, especially if she was alone and didn't have anyone to guide her. That's why she would let someone else be the leader in the career pack. Personality: Ophyra is one of those, "take crap from nobody" kind of girls. She is really good with her words and comebacks, and doesn't stand for people trying to mouth her, or some of her friends. Some people would describe Ophyra as sassy, but not in the bad sense, more like in the natural sense, that can be put to good use when needed. Also, Ophyra can be described as protective, and also sometimes over-protective. She is a really good person, and always tries to stand up for her friends, but sometimes, her friends are just fine handling things by themselves, but Ophyra still insists on butting in and trying to help them, when the help isn't really needed. So some people would say she is a bit nosey as well. Finally, Ophyra has some traights of the basic career. She is extrememly confident in herself with everything she does, not exactly cocky, but just confident. Also, she can be vain, but tries to stop herself from being so because she knows that it isn't good for a person to have so much self love. Backstory: Ophyra was born into a small family in Distrcit 4, a fishing family. This family consisted of her, her father and mother and her older brother named Grey. As a child, Ophyra often spent her days playing in the water at her seaside home, collecting shells and catching minnows and crabs in nets. She had a remotely easy childhood, nothing too exciting or horrfying happening. She just lived like a normal child in Distrit 4 would. Going out on fishing excursions with her parents, swimming in the ocean, playing little games with her neighbouring friends. As a child, Ophyra had the best life anybody could ask for. And then at the age of 7, she was enrolled into the career academy. At first, Ophyra didn't like what she was doing, since she was a child, she didn't understand why she had to do it, or the reason for the Games. So for the first few weeks of her career training, the small, little girl refused to participate in any of the drills or exercises that the instructors wanted her to do. Her mother so desperately wanted to pull her daughter out of the training, she realized that Ophyra was getting no better at the basic career material, but Ophyra's father saw that she was getting no worse at it either, and that's why he kept her going, and took her to the academy every day. Eventually, as the weeks went on, she did start participating more, and more, and by the time it was her 7th birthday, she was fully engrossed into the training, and enjoyed it as much as every other career. Years passed, and Ophyra grew into a very well rounded woman, she was smart, good at her career training, and was well liked within her small fishing community. Many guys had crushes on her, and wanted to start up a relationship with her. After a while, Ophyra did notice that some of the guys acted weird around her, but she never really understood why. She wasn't really considered a pretty girl, with makeup on though, she would be stunning. She had pale skin, brown freckles and plain brown face. The only feature that she had that took people extremely off guard was her un-human like blue eyes, that almost looked as if they could see right through a person. But Ophyra disregarded all these things, and continued with her career training. A few more years passed, and it was finally time, it was the annual District 4 wrestling tournament. Ophyra participated in years past, but she never placed accordingly. But this year, this year she was determined to place as one of the best, or even take home the title of Female Champion. The advantage that she posed against other competitors was the element of surprise. She looked like a weakling, and it's true, she wasn't a very strong girl, if it was an arm wrestling contest, she would definitely lose. But Ophyra is quick and agile, something that her other opponents don't possess. Throughout the day, each competitor gets 3 battles, no matter how well you do in them, you get three to start off with. In order to move on to the Quarter Finals, you needed to win every single battle that you did in the preliminary rounds. Ophyra easily won her first two battles, both being against girls just like her, except not possessing the same agility that she had. Her third battle was a struggle, but she still managed to beat the girl, who towered over Ophyra. So she advanced to the Quarter Finals. This battle ws easy, although the girl was quite strong, she lacked extremely in awareness around her, and Ophyra easily got behind her and pinned her to the mat. Semi-Finals. Ophyra had to work in this battle, for she was up against the girl who came in 2nd for the past 3 years. In the beginning it was a struggle, the girl was all over Ophyra, and Ophyra didn't know what to do, but finally, Ophyra managed to escape from the brute of a girl's grip, and pin her to the mat. Advancing onto the Finals. Already, Ophyra had surpassed everyone's expectations, but she knows that her final battle, would be the toughest, being against the girl who also placed first for the past few years, the reigning champion. The fight started off very one sided, the girl attacked first, but Ophyra was always quick enough to dodge whatever advance the girl took on her, finally, the girl managed to get a punch in. Hitting Ophyra square in the jaw, remaining her dizzy for a moment, but quickly regaining her status. This happened a few other time, the girl being all over Ophyra, almost on top of her, but finally, Ophyra tackled the girl to the ground, and landed a hard punch to the girls's throat, knocking her unconcious, giving Ophyra the new championship title. Bloodbath Strategy: Stick with the career, try to get a few kills when the tributes aren't looking at you, stab from the back and don't think otherwise. Game Strategy: Stick with the careers, and do anything it takes for survival, even if it means betraying your alliance. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:District 4